


Gifts and Mementos

by xenosaurus



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gift Giving, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: There's a lot of love in every physical thing Kurt owns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was "The Kurt Wagner Friendship Hour", if that tells you anything about its content.

Kurt Wagner arrives in Westchester with nothing but the clothes on his back. What follows is a list of everything he's accumulated since then.  


  * One (1) ticket stub from "Star Wars: Episode VI".
  * One (1) toothbrush, in blue. A gift from Professor Xavier, accepted with more gratitude than was strictly necessary.
  * One (1) tube of mint toothpaste, shared with Scott Summers.
  * A set of flannel pajamas, secondhand.  Once belonged to Scott Summers.
  * One (1) bible, borrowed from the mansion library.
  * Seven (7) T-shirts, with varying designs. Kurt knew none of the references when they were first purchased, but has since been filled in by Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Jubilation Lee. 
  * Ten (10) pairs of white briefs, purchased in two packs of five. These have since been clumsily altered to accommodate the tail.
  * Four (4) pairs of pants. These are the result of an incredibly stressful dressing room experience and the alterations have been done far more carefully.
  * One (1) sewing kit, gifted by Jean Grey for use in the aforementioned alterations.
  * Six (6) of Jean Grey's favorite novels, borrowed and well cared-for.
  * Two (2) of Scott Summers' favorite novels, offered and accepted after it became obvious Jean and Kurt were bonding over books.
  * An ever-changing selection of magazines, borrowed from Jubilation Lee for cultural education. Far more useful than the novels, in truth.
  * One (1) Polaroid picture of Kurt at his birthday party, wearing a glittery paper hat and beaming at the camera.  Taken by Jubilation Lee.
  * Two (2) copies of Treasure Island, one in paperback and the other in hardcover. The hardcover edition was a birthday present from Jean Grey after the paperback started falling apart from overuse.
  * One (1) woven friendship bracelet, handmade by Jubilation Lee and given as a birthday present. Has not been removed since.
  * One (1) Walkman portable cassette player with headphones, once belonging to Scott Summers. They were given as a birthday present, their previous owner claiming Kurt would get more enjoyment out of them.
  * A fluctuating collection of cassette tapes borrowed from various friends and classmates.
  * Six (6) leftover ride tickets from a trip to a local fair.
  * One (1) oversized plush cow with poorly sewn-on eyes, which Scott Summers won after a long struggle trying to knock over milk bottles. The meaning of the gesture was mostly lost on Kurt, but the grins and playful elbowing by their friends were not.
  * Three (3) glow stick bracelets, kept in the back of the freezer after the fair.  One for each wrist, and one for his tail.
  * Eight (8) Polaroid pictures from the fair, taken by various people.  Kurt visibly struggles to carry his plush cow, Jubilation Lee acquires more glow stick bracelets in each picture, Scott Summers looks awkward in photographs, and someone has gotten popcorn in Jean Grey's hair.


  * One (1) ticket stub from "A Nightmare on Elm Street".
  * One (1) plush "Friend Bear" from the "Care Bears" franchise. A joke gift from Scott Summers and Jubilation Lee, but very useful for Freddy Krueger nightmares nonetheless.
  * Seven (7) Polaroid pictures from an apple-picking outing, taken by Jubilation Lee.  In three of them, Kurt is up in the branches of trees, handing apples down to Scott Summers and Jean Grey.
  * One (1) Polaroid picture of the apple pie Kurt made with Jean Grey after they got home from apple-picking.  Kurt took this picture himself.


  * One (1) Star Wars sweatshirt, borrowed from Scott Summers on a cold day and never returned. Multiple attempts were made, but Scott insisted on Kurt keeping it.
  * Three (3) Polaroid pictures of Kurt asleep on Scott Summers' shoulder, taken by Jubilation Lee during movie night. They are, in her words, "super adorable".
  * One (1) pair of custom-made snow boots, ordered by Henry McCoy after a frostbite scare.
  * One (1) thick fleece blanket, borrowed from Jean Grey immediately following the frostbite incident.
  * One (1) faux-fur hat with ear-flaps, picked out by Jubilation Lee.  Debatably ridiculous-looking, but very warm.
  * One (1) stylish winter jacket, also picked out by Jubilation Lee.  Less ridiculous-looking, equally warm.
  * One (1) wool scarf, knitted by Jean Grey.
  * Two (2) strips of photo booth pictures.  Jubilation Lee and Kurt have traded hats, Jean Grey is laughing in all of the pictures, and Scott Summers has an arm around Kurt's waist.  They all look incredibly happy.



**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
